Andi
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: Gibbs meets a young women in the diner he frequents and can't help but notice an attraction for her. He offers to help her with her issues. WARNING: There will be domestic discipline in this story in the form of spanking and will be consensual. Rated M to be safe, but I will leave a lot to the imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**Andi**

* * *

 **WARNING: There is always going to be some form of discipline in my stories. There will be times of talk of spanking or actual spanking.**

* * *

 **UPDATE: I have made Andi a little younger. To be a young woman, I have given her the age of 45 at this point, but you'll have to picture Gibbs a little younger. I don't want him to be more than 15 years older her. I see a 50 year old as a young woman, but I guess it depends on the reader's perspective. A 75 year old woman sees a 50 year old woman as a young woman. LOL!**

 *****Gibbs may seem a little OC at times, but we are all used to seeing him in the bullpen or out in the field and not so much in a relationship.**

 *****I have not given up on the Holiday Series or Aimee. This is something that has been playing in my head and I needed to write it down.** **I am not sure where I am going with this story. It may go on for a while or it may end in two or three chapters… It is new territory for me to write this.**

 *****I own nothing but Andi.**

* * *

Andi sat in the diner booth alone. She hated to eat alone, but it was a stop that had to be made on her way home. The forty-five year old had been on a long business trip and was ready to get back to D.C. She had driven because she enjoyed the scenery an airplane could not give her.

As Andi reached in her purse to pay her dinner ticket she realized she could not find her credit card. She searched in a panic, but to no avail. While she was busy berating herself, she had not noticed the silver-haired man observing her.

"I cannot believe I did that. I left it on the counter at the last hotel." Andi said these things a little louder than she should have. In the process, she quickly called the credit card company to report the card lost. The customer service professional put Andi's mind at ease when she told her that there were no extra charges on the card. The agent then agreed to stop this card and put another in the mail as soon as possible. "Thank God I still have my debit card."

As Andi was mumbling to herself and getting up to pay, she knocked over her drink and had to clean it up. When she finally got up from the table, she slipped on the residue on the floor and fell into the booth with the silver-haired man.

"I am so sorry. I must need more sleep than I thought."

"I think you need more than sleep." The man said this with much authority and sternness and then lifted a grey eyebrow in the process.

Andi was startled by the authority in the man's voice. He intrigued her right away, but her stubbornness and independence would not let him see her curiosity.

Nevertheless, he saw this curiosity in her eyes, but he didn't let her know.

"What do you mean that I need more than sleep? I don't even know you, so how can you know that?"

"You need balance in your life and probably someone to help you get that balance. Years of training and working with others has shown me these things. Your actions prove that I am right."

"How would you know? Have you been watching me?"

"Well first of all, have a seat."

"I don't know if I should."

"Well you might as well. You practically sat with me anyway." When he pulled out his badge, she understood, but did notice the sarcasm. "I am Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS and I can guarantee your safety."

"How do I know that is real?"

He chuckled and gave her the badge to examine. At the same time, a waitress walked up and began to speak to the man.

"Will there be anything else Agent Gibbs? More coffee?"

"Sure Susie. I'll take another cup. Would you like anything else…I don't know your name."

"Andi and a cup of coffee would be great. Thank you. Okay, so you are who you say you are. How do you know I need balance?"

"Well, when you came in, you appeared stressed. You talked to yourself a lot and it was obvious you don't like being alone. You left your credit card at the last hotel and mentioned you have a debit card. That was not a wise thing to voice out loud by the way. You spilled all over yourself and then slipped and almost fell on me."

"I apologized, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

There was silence for a few moments and then the waitress brought the coffee. Andi had to make conversation by asking about the way he drank his coffee black. He was so unnerving and she couldn't understand why.

"Well, thank you for the coffee. I guess I need to go." He was making her nervous by the minute.

"Afraid I tell you something you don't want to hear?"

"Sir, I don't even know you, so why should I care what you think?"

"But you do care, because you are still here."

"Are you always this aggravating?"

"Are you always this rude and nervous?"

"OOOOH! Whatever, Mister!" Andi always needed to understand things and right away. She didn't get this man. He intrigued her, but he wouldn't make her understand what he was getting at. "I am tired and I need to go home. If you are going to play mind games, I'm leaving."

In the meantime, Gibbs was thinking about the fact that this young woman just begged for someone to lend a helping "hand" whether she knew it or not. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him so he could whisper in her ear. "Little girls who throw tantrums need to be spanked."

That stopped Andi in her tracks. She had always wanted someone to take her in hand and help her through these times. It had also been a fantasy of hers to have a strong alpha male around who she could lean on, but also allow her to be the independent woman she was. She did not want to be told what to do, but she knew she needed guidance at times and was tired of fending for herself. She also wanted someone she could trust. She wasn't going to open up to just anyone. She had to feel safe.

She didn't know this man. She had just met him in a diner. She knew she could trust him because of who he was, but she couldn't just let go that easily.

"What?! Are you kidding me? Who do you think you are?"

"Someone who could help you and keep your voice down. You are proving my point." Gibbs spoke through gritted teeth.

Andi sat back down. She didn't even know why she sat again, but she did.

"Why Agent Gibbs? Why would you even want to help me? You just met me." Gibbs could hear the want for help in her voice.

"As soon as you walked in, I saw someone who needed help."

"You don't look like someone who just gives a helping hand to just anyone."

"No I don't, but you have a quality that just begs for help."

"Well, I wasn't throwing a tantrum." Andi said this in an almost pout and not really believing it herself.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Do you do that often?"

"What?"

"The eyebrow."

"Only when I know someone needs to rethink what they are saying or doing."

"Alright, but who gave you the right to tell me that I need a sp…?"

"Spanking?" Gibbs chuckled at the fact that Andi couldn't even say the word.

"Yes that."

"I didn't say I'd do it. I just said you needed one because you were throwing a tantrum like a toddler."

"So that is how you think a person could be put back into balance?"

"I've seen it work. Are you saying you want my help? It is something you have thought about, right?"

"Yes." Andi blushed every shade of red.

"Why don't you sleep on these thoughts and call me later in the week if you are serious. Here's my card."

"Why would you want to do this for me?"

"Why not you? I bet you are used to taking care of others."

Andi nodded.

"Who takes care of you?"

A tear slipped down Andi's cheek.

"That's what I thought. You are a care giver and no one takes care of you. You are expected to be strong for everyone. You are expected to have the answers or at least find the solutions. You are the problem solver. You have probably asked, 'When will it be my turn?' and then felt guilty for asking."

More tears slipped down both cheeks.

"I saw that in you and it isn't fair. I want to help if you'll let me. Let me walk you to your car."

* * *

Gibbs payed the bill and helped Andi out the door.

"Where is your car?"

At that point, Andi stepped out and off the curb and a car had to swerve not to hit her. Gibbs grabbed her and pulled her to his car. He opened the driver door, put his foot on the ledge, put Andi over his knee, and swatted her jean clad backside five times.

Andi was stunned, but Gibbs had her in a hug before she could react.

"You could have been killed."

Andi was crying. Those swats hurt. What did he use? Surely it couldn't be his hand. She wanted to rub.

"Nope, no rubbing."

"What did you use?"

"My hand."

"Well, it's hard!"

"So, I've been told." Gibbs smiled at Andi's pout.

Gibbs helped Andi into her car, in which she reluctantly sat, and reminded her to call if she wanted help of any kind.

* * *

As Gibbs drove home, he could not help but think of the young woman in the diner. She appeared strong and independent, but yet she was really fragile and in need of care. He knew he was at least fifteen years older than her, but he felt an attraction to her that he couldn't figure out yet. Would she let him help her? He had a couple of relationships that contained a discipline dynamic, but those didn't last long. His team always wondered why his relationships had short life spans. It was because he needed to be a disciplinarian to the one he loved and even though she accepted it in the beginning, she wasn't in it for the long term. His team didn't need to know that. They could go on believing it was because he was a loner. Shannon was the only one who truly understood him.

* * *

Andi was having a similar conversation with herself on her way home. She was questioning whether or not to call this unusual man. Could she really trust him? Her bottom tingled when she thought of him. She needed balance in her life and she had a feeling he could help her find it. Andi also wondered how much experience Agent Gibbs had with this sort of thing.

* * *

Andi began her week with a lot on her mind. She couldn't help but think of the encounter she had with one Senior Agent. It was hard to concentrate on her job.

* * *

Gibbs was able to help his team solve the last case, but hoped Andi would call. He couldn't help thinking about her too. Then his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number. "Gibbs." He gave his customary answer to the phone call.

"Uh, Agent Gibbs… Uh, it's Andi…"

 **TBC?...**


	2. Chapter 2

*****See disclaimers and warnings in Chapter 1*****

 **Andi**

 _Gibbs was able to help his team solve the last case, but hoped Andi would call. He couldn't help thinking about her too. Then his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number. "Gibbs." He gave his customary answer to the phone call._

 _"Uh, Agent Gibbs… Uh, it's Andi…"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Yeah. Everything alright?" Gibbs had walked out of earshot of his team.

"Uh…"

"Spit it out young lady. What is it?" Andi was making Gibbs nervous, but he wasn't going to let her know that."

Andi had heard the authority in Gibbs' voice and snapped to attention. "I'm calling from the police station. I've been arrested." Andi said this in a very low volume. Gibbs could barely hear what she said, but made it out anyway.

"Which precinct?" When Andi told him, he hung up in the 'Gibbs' customary manner.

* * *

Andi guessed that Gibbs was on his way or he wouldn't have asked for directions. Then she became nervous. She began feeling as if she were sitting outside the principal's office. "Why does this man make me feel so nervous?" Andi was still deep in thought when she heard Gibbs' voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Andi said in a low voice.

"May I help you?" The officer holding Andi at the desk seemed annoyed at the interruption.

Gibbs pulled out his badge and showed the officer.

"Well Agent Gibbs, I am Detective Cooper. How do you know our little offender? This has nothing to do with the military."

"She is a friend of mine. What happened?"

"She was pulled over for swerving. She was a danger in traffic. When we questioned her, we found she was texting."

Gibbs glared Andi's way and Cooper could see how uncomfortable Andi was getting. "Good. She needs to be nervous." Cooper, being an interrogator and father of three girls, could see when a young lady was guilty of something.

"Not that texting while driving is alright, but that is not a usual offense for arrest." Gibbs glared at Andi again.

Again, Cooper noticed the way Andi squirmed in her chair. "You are right Agent Gibbs. When we asked for her ID, she had none. We could not identify her so we weren't sure whether or not the car was stolen. We brought her in for questioning."

"Let me get this straight. She didn't have her driver's license?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

Andi wanted to point out that she was in the room and there was no need to talk as if she didn't exist, but thought better of it because Gibbs did not seem like he was in the mood. "I guess it is like the time I left my credit card at the hotel. I just forgot to put it back in my purse."

"We'll discuss this later." Gibbs was talking through his teeth.

Andi wondered if that was a bad sign. After all, she had just met Gibbs recently. She wasn't sure how to take his expressions and whether or not some were tells to his frustrations. *If only she knew.*

She had called Gibbs because of his law enforcement background and figured he could help her. She did have family she could call, but figured he'd be the best to help. Of course, that is what she had told herself.

"If I vouch for her, could you let her off with a warning?"

"I don't know Agent Gibbs. This is pretty serious."

"May I speak with you in private?" Gibbs was trying to keep his composure.

* * *

Once in private, Gibbs explained. "I can tell you have interrogated witnesses before and can see how uncomfortable the young lady is."

"Yes. I also have three daughters. It seems more than just the arrest. If I didn't know any better Agent Gibbs, it is almost like she is dreading consequences from you."

Gibbs smirked. "If I promise that she will see the error of her ways, will you let me handle it?"

"Alright, but if it happens again, I can't make any promises."

"Fair enough." When Gibbs turned to walk away, the officer stopped him. "Agent Gibbs? Why call you if she knows she'll have to face you?"

"She wants to be held accountable and there is no one that will do that for her. No one takes care of her while she takes care of everyone else."

"I thought as much."

* * *

"Well young lady, Agent Gibbs assures me of who you are and I am willing to release you in his care. I make no promises if I see you again under these circumstances. Learn from this because the next time could be serious trouble for you."

"Thank you, Sir. There won't be a next time."

"That's good to hear." Cooper then leaned over and added to Andi's discomfort. "If you were my daughter, it wouldn't be Agent Gibbs you'd be answering to."

Andi visibly gulped and then recovered quickly. "Hey wait a minute. You are releasing me in his care? I am forty-five years old. I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

Cooper could see that Gibbs was about to take action in the squad room. He knew Gibbs didn't really want to do that, so he stepped in. "This is not up for discussion. You didn't take care of yourself tonight. Either Agent Gibbs takes charge or you can spend the night here until we sort this out. If I were you, I'd observe the fact that Gibbs is about to lose his patience."

"Okay, thank you." After Andi realized Detective Cooper was right, she decided it was in her best interest to keep quiet.

* * *

Once the paperwork was complete, Gibbs grabbed Andi by the elbow and began walking out.

"My car!"

"You can't drive it tonight. You don't have a license. Remember?" Gibbs was dripping with sarcasm. "It will stay here tonight and I'll bring you to get it in the morning."

"It's alright Gibbs. I'll get family to bring me."

"Think again. My task with you is incomplete. I finish what I start."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's wait to talk until I get you home. I'm not ready to talk right now."

Andi did not push the issue. She just sat in uncomfortable silence until Gibbs asked for directions to her house. That was the extent of their conversation.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Andi's home, Gibbs could tell that Andi was trying to get inside quickly and without him.

"Goodnight and thanks."

"I'll walk you in."

Andi could tell that Gibbs was not taking no for an answer. She knew she could trust him. She had done her research on him during the week and found that although he never showed up to receive his commendations and medals, he had received many. He had many accolades and had solved many cases with his team. She was just nervous about the unknown with him at this point. Gibbs waited patiently as she fumbled for her house key and when she opened the front door he helped her in with a great swat to her backside. She turned from his hand and looked at him with surprise.

"Have your house key out while you are in your car and be ready to open your house door so you can watch your surroundings instead of having your head stuck in your purse. It's dangerous." Gibbs' tone dared her to argue.

"You're right." Andi confessed while rubbing the sting from that one swat.

* * *

Andi offered Gibbs coffee and they sat in the living room to talk. This was a talk that Andi was dreading and nervous about. She also had to sit lightly.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to expect next."

"Well, we'll clear that up in a minute. What were you thinking when you were texting and driving?"

"I did not text. I was reading a text and had only looked down for a second."

"It only takes a second to get in a bind when your attention is not on the road. Do you ever text while driving?"

"If I do, I use the voice command."

"That is still distracting."

"I know."

"Why didn't you have your driver's license?"

"I changed purses and forgot to put it back."

"Why?"

"I was in a hurry."

"Alright. For this to work out there must be some ground rules. First, you never put yourself in danger of any kind. That means health wise as well as driving and coming home. You also need to slow down and think before you leave your house. Get up earlier. Second, you talk to me. Whatever is bothering you can be worked out. If you don't let me know, I can't help. Third, always be reachable on your phone. That will do for now. If anything else comes up, we'll talk about it."

"Why make these rules?"

"Well, honestly, I care about you and if there is to be any relationship whether friendship or romance, you must let me take care of you. That is how I am wired. Just like you are wired to need a firm hand of guidance."

Andi did not like being vulnerable. She was not crazy about the fact that Gibbs could read her like a book. "So, what happens next?" Andi was nervously wondering these things.

"If you consent, I will give you consequences to your negative actions. I won't make you do it. We can remain acquaintances if you disagree, but nothing more. I can't stand back and watch someone on self-destruct mode and not have the ability to help."

"If you help, what will you do?"

"I will spank your backside until you see the error of your ways."

"That was blunt."

"Not the first time I heard that one."

"What would you use?"

"I prefer my hand or a paddle."

"Nothing more? I could not consent to anything else."

"I find that I can get the job done with my hand. The paddle is for more serious offenses, but you'd know ahead of time."

"I don't even know why I am having this conversation with you. This is all so strange."

"Because you know you need help and this is how you want the help. Don't try to figure it out. There are many relationships out there like this. You are not the only one who has these feelings. You need to be held accountable and you want to eventually feel forgiven for the wrong doing."

"How do you know to do this?"

"I've had past relationships that contained this dynamic. Some lasted a while and some failed. Believe me, I know what I am doing."

"I have no doubt. What if it is too much for me to handle?"

"If you can handle it, it isn't punishment. I won't humiliate you or push you past a punishment you need. I will not abuse you. I'll know. You'll have to trust me."

"I trust you. Alright, I'll consent to this, but I don't like it."

"It wouldn't be punishment if you liked it, but that is for another discussion."

Gibbs smirked and Andi blushed.

"What happens after the sp... punishment?"

"The spanking? You'll have to get used to the word."

"Okay, what happens after the spanking?"

"Aftercare."

"What is that?"

"I know you know more than you are letting on. You must have done some research on this."

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you."

"Alright. After the spanking, I hold you and make sure you know that all is well now and that you are forgiven. Most of all, that you can now forgive yourself."

"That sounds nice." Andi couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"You've bottled things in for too long and it is time to lean on someone else. Ready?" Gibbs held out his hand.

 **TBC... Will she really trust Gibbs to do this?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

*****See disclaimers and warnings in Chapter 1*****

 **I claim no real knowledge about DD. Please excuse any mistakes. As I have said, this is new territory for me and I am not even sure where this story will go from here. Thanks for reading. Gibbs may seem OC at times. He is usually not much of a talker, but I believe he would explain himself a lot more than usual if he were in this circumstance. Remember: This is consensual.**

* * *

 **Andi**

 _"You've bottled things in for too long and it is time to lean on someone else. Ready?" Gibbs held out his hand._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Gibbs could see that Andi was still hesitant, but his training and gut told him that it wasn't because she was stalling. She still had questions.

"Feel free to ask what you need to ask to be comfortable with this."

"Thanks. I'm not stalling."

"I know. Ask."

"Alright. You said you'd only ever use your hand and maybe a paddle for more serious offenses. What gives you the right to decide what is serious and when I need this?"

"That is a complex question. Let's start with when you need the discipline. You'll know for one thing. You know now that you need this."

Andi blushed and nodded.

"When you do know, you'll show me signs of the need or you'll learn to ask for it. When you don't realize the need, I'll let you know, but in most situations we will have a discussion first."

"What do you mean in most?" Andi was getting nervous.

"There are times when there is no time to discuss. For instance, you've seen times when a parent swats a child without explanation. It usually happens in dangerous situations like stepping out in front of a car." Gibbs raised the eyebrow.

Andi blushed again.

"You blush a lot."

"I know. My expressions give everything away. It doesn't take a profiler to see that. When I stepped in front of that car, I didn't receive just one swat." Andi said in a small show of defiance.

"The last thing you want is to have an attitude with me at this time." Once again the eyebrow lifted. "You got more than one swat because you are not a child and I needed to make an impression quickly. You could have been killed."

"I know. Thanks for being there."

Gibbs nodded. "To answer the question about what gives me the right, you give me the right. This is consensual or we would not be doing it. I will not abuse you."

Gibbs could see that Andi was relaxing a little. "Whether or not we use the paddle depends on the danger you put yourself in. I must say you have a knack for that."

Andi blushed again.

"We will discuss the paddle more later. Tonight I will make use of my hand, although I should use the paddle. In the future, incidents like this will require the paddle."

"How will you do this?"

"Have ever been spanked?"

After Andi blushed again, she answered. "I was sp… spanked as a child, but it was with a belt mostly. It wasn't often and it was only a few swats."

"Why weren't you spanked often?"

"I can remember my dad spanking me one time. I've always been told that we were spanked because our parents loved us enough to correct us. My dad must not have loved me because he never spanked me. He didn't want to be bothered. He'd ask my mom things like, 'Can't you shut those kids up?' making her the disciplinarian."

Gibbs filed that away for later.

"My mom disciplined in love, but I was a goody two-shoes. I didn't get in much trouble."

"Goody two-shoes, huh? You'll have to tell me some of your stories later. Alright, have you ever been spanked over the knee?"

"No."

"I prefer over the knee because it gives a certain closeness when the spanking is being done. I also have more control over the situation and it may make you feel safer."

"I think I'll prefer that too. Will you leave my clothing intact?"

"That depends on the situation. It depends on how serious the occasion is, whether or not I am using a paddle, and how many times I've had to correct you for the same offense."

"Putting yourself in danger will almost always ensure the use of the paddle. If I use the paddle, I will lower your underwear because I want to see what I am doing. This is correction and not abuse. I don't want to bruise you. I will usually start with my hand and then move to the paddle. I hope not to use the paddle often. Are you a quick learner?"

"Most of the time. When you lower my underwear…" Andi couldn't finish the question.

"Are you asking if the spanking will turn sexual?"

Andi nodded.

"When the spanking is for discipline, I don't allow it to become sexual. It is for correction and not reward. Sexual spankings are another subject that will need to be discussed later."

Andi nodded and blushed again.

"It's cute when you blush, but the nodding will have to stop. I am going to need a verbal answer from now own. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready now or do you have more questions? Ask."

"Can I change my mind about this?"

"You are free to stop this at any time except during a spanking. Once that particular spanking starts, I decide when it is complete. If you chose not to continue with this type of relationship, we will stop. You are not a hostage here. Once again, the relationship will then become that of acquaintances because I will not be able to stand back and watch you self-destruct."

"That feels like an ultimatum."

"It is not meant to be one. It is simply that you are free to stop this sort of relationship, but I cannot have a relationship without it. I believe that the more we address your needs, the more you will want to stay in this relationship. I don't believe it will be a problem."

"You will really know how much I need?"

"Yup. That is my job to know. Remember that you also have the added advantage of me being somewhat of a profiler."

"Alright, let's do this before I change my mind."

* * *

Gibbs reached out for Andi's hand again and this time Andi took it without hesitation. Gibbs could tell that she was a little nervous, but complied. He could tell that she trusted him. He then pulled Andi across his knee and positioned her for the impending corrective action.

"Alright, Andi, why are you about to get this spanking?"

"I read a text while I was driving, swerved in the road, and got taken to the police station when I couldn't prove my identity."

SWAT! "OWWWW!"

"What else?"

"I couldn't prove my identity because I forgot to put my license back in this purse."

"What if something had happened to you? No one would have known who you were." With that last statement, Gibbs began spanking. He spanked over Andi's thin wind pants. He didn't have to lower her clothing yet because he was using his hand and those pants gave no protection to her presented backside.

Gibbs found that Andi was not a dramatic miscreant. She took her spanking without shouting or kicking. Her head reared back with the more forceful swats, but Gibbs could only hear the loud crying and sobbing.

Gibbs spanked for a while because he wanted Andi to understand that he would require her to take care of herself. This was to be nonnegotiable. He had feelings for this young woman and he wanted her to take care of herself when he couldn't.

When Andi just laid across Gibbs' lap and wept, Gibbs stopped and rubbed her back. He let her cry as long as she needed. "Are you ready to stand?" Gibbs asked her this as soon as he heard the crying become sniffles.

"Yes."

Gibbs helped Andi stand and then pulled her into a hug that she resisted. "Don't fight the comfort. You were punished and now it is time for the forgiveness. If you deny this, the punishment was for nothing. Accept it."

Andi melted into Gibbs' arms. She finally accepted that she could be forgiven and that she could forgive herself.

"That hurt." Andi could hear herself whine.

"Supposed to."

"You're the sympathetic one."

Gibbs could see that Andi was not in the least destroyed by the spanking. He knew she was just making a joke so she could move on.

"Nope. No sympathy for the one spanked when she puts herself in danger."

"Thanks." Andi had become serious and sincere.

"Thanks for the spanking?" Gibbs was joking of course.

Andi laughed. It was good to see that in her.

"No smarty. Thanks for caring enough to spank."

"Smarty, huh." Gibbs pretended to swat Andi's backside. "What? I know there is still a question roaming in that head of yours."

"Why do I feel I need this?"

"I am not sure. You shared earlier about your dad. It could be because you need to feel love from a male figure and that spanking is part of that. You feel loved when a male figure, done the correct way of course, gives you the attention you need even if it means a spanking."

"I can see that and it is something I have thought of."

"Also, as children we are disciplined by our parents. Depending on cultural beliefs, sometimes that means spanking. When you are raised in a loving atmosphere with spanking as part of that you are taught that the consequences to your actions are given immediately and then there is forgiveness and moving on. Your mom taught you that. Right?"

"Yes, when it was over, it was over."

"So when you became an adult, the consequences to your actions became a speeding ticket, a write up in your work folder, a disappointed look, or no consequences because you weren't caught. This left unresolved forgiveness unless you have learned to just forgive yourself and move on. You haven't. You need a more physical consequence."

"Yes. How do you understand me so well?"

"I've done this before, remember?"

"Are you doing this with anyone else right now?"

"Nope. I usually commit to helping one person at a time. You are it."

There was the eyebrow again.

"Okay." Andi smiled and hugged Gibbs again.

"I'll be here at 8 am to pick you up. We'll get your car."

Andi knew there was no since in arguing with him. "Alright, I'll be ready."

"Remember, this is a new start. All is forgiven which means you forgive yourself too."

"Alright."

"I mean it Andi. There is no point to this if you do not move on. If you can't then I haven't been thorough enough. Do I need to readdress this?"

"No, I'll let it go. It is just so new to me. I do feel like a burden has been lifted. I do feel better."

Gibbs looked into Andi's eyes and could see she was telling the truth. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Lock this door. I want to hear it before I leave the porch."

"Yes, Gibbs." Andi was pretending to be sarcastic. She barely avoided the light swat Gibbs gave. He walked out and left after he heard the lock turn.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs and Andi picked up Andi's car from the police station and met back at her house. Gibbs watched as Andi had her key out and ready to unlock her house door. "Good. I wonder how long she'll remember." Gibbs thought that if he had to remind her he would. He hoped that lesson was learned.

"Would you like coffee?" Andi knew he liked coffee.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that. I have paperwork to finish. How about you meet me at my house for steaks tonight around 6? I also have a woodworking project I'd like you to help me with."

"Alright. Sounds good."

Gibbs gave Andi directions to his house and turned to leave.

"See you then and behave." Gibbs smirked and waited to hear the lock turn. "Good Girl. She's learning to take care of herself." Gibbs thought this as he got in his auto to leave.

* * *

 **TBC...  
**

 **I wonder if Andi will behave.**

 **I wonder what the woodworking project is.**


	4. Chapter 4

*****See disclaimers and warnings in Chapter 1 and 3*****

 **Andi**

 _"I'll have to take a rain check on that. I have paperwork to finish. How about you meet me at my house for steaks tonight around 6? I also have a woodworking project I'd like you to help me with."_

 _"Alright. Sounds good."_

 _Gibbs gave Andi directions to his house and turned to leave._

 _"See you then and behave." Gibbs smirked and waited to hear the lock turn. "Good Girl. She's learning to take care of herself." Gibbs thought this as he got in his auto to leave._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Andi arrived at Gibbs' house at 5:45 wondering what the woodworking project was and thinking about how much Gibbs meant to her already. Her sundress made her look so sweet.

"You look nice."

Andi blushed and said thanks. Gibbs saw how Andi beamed at a simple compliment and promised himself to give her more.

He was also impressed at her punctuality. "Well, I see that you are punctual."

"Most of the time." Andi said with a smirk, but did not escape the hard swat aimed at her backside when she came through the door.

"OW! Gibbs I'm still sore."

"Good, then I did a good job." Gibbs showed no sympathy.

"What was that for?" Andi asked while rubbing her backside.

"Don't be punctual most of the time. Be punctual all of the time. Especially with me."

Andi threw her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright."

"Always leave early enough to compensate for any obstacle. Then you won't be tempted to speed. You'll be safer that way."

"Safer from you or the police?"

"Both. Mostly me." Gibbs' eyebrow lifted and dared her to argue.

"Yes, Gibbs." Andi wanted to be sarcastic, but thought better of it.

"Want something to drink before we go down into the basement?"

"Basement? Should I be worried?"

"You do know that acting like a brat will get you a spanking every time. It won't be enjoyable."

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I am nervous and I am a little apprehensive of your woodworking project."

"Then be honest with me and tell me that. If you 'brat,' you won't like the consequences."

Andi blushed and Gibbs could tell she knew what he meant.

"So you do know what 'bratting' is."

"Yes Gibbs. It's when one acts out just to get spanked."

"I'm glad you understand."

"I guess my nervousness is causing me to act like this, but I do like to joke around sometimes."

"Well we'll just have to see how much you 'joke' around and how far you go with it. I do like to have a good time too. You haven't answered my question. Do you want something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"I bought diet soda because I know you like it."

"Thanks. That's fine."

Gibbs handed Andi the can after she let him know she didn't mind drinking straight from it and then they headed down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

As they walked down the stairs, Andi got more nervous. When she reached the work bench, she realized why she had been nervous.

"What do you think?"

"A paddle? We are making a paddle?"

"Yup. You will help sand it. Read the engraving."

Andi teared up when she read the inscription. " _The Caregiver_ " was written in large letters and " _because I care_ " was written below in smaller letters. "You care?" Andi had always wanted someone to care enough about her to pull her back from herself.

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Although Andi was touched about the engraving, she knew that Gibbs promised to use a paddle on her only under extreme circumstances. He said it would be when she put herself in danger or if she repeated the same infractions over and over and needed further guidance. She thought back to the other day and swallowed nervously. She hadn't told him about that little issue.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "I told you that you had no worries if you followed my instructions. Is there something I need to know about? You look very nervous."

"Uh, n-n-no. Nothing to report."

* * *

Andi thought back about the day that she had cut her grass and when she was putting everything away realized she needed to get something from the roof of her house. It was a little windy that day, but she climbed on her extension ladder anyway with no one to spot her as she climbed. She also had gone around the other side and fixed some siding that had blown loose in a storm. Once again, no one was there to watch her so she wouldn't fall. When she climbed that day she thought of what Gibbs would say, but figured he'd never know. After all, it needed to get done and she hated waiting on others to help. She knew Gibbs would have been happy to help, but she was ready then and there to get it done so she could go in and take a shower.

* * *

"Andi?! If you are lying to me, it will be worse for you."

"Alright. Alright. I just didn't think it was important to mention. I wasn't keeping it from you."

"Explain."

The command had Andi spilling everything about the ladder.

Gibbs listened patiently and said nothing when Andi finished.

"Well? Say something please!"

Gibbs took a deep breath and stared for a moment. He was livid, but knew he needed to calm down. "What else do you do or not do that endangers yourself in some way?"

"Nothing that I can think of and that was an isolated incident."

"Uh huh. From my experience, when one does not take care of oneself there is more to it. Think. Are there times where you put yourself on the back burner for someone else? Are there medications that you forget to take?"

When Gibbs mentioned medications, Andi fidgeted.

"Medication. Explain. We may as well get this out in the open. I had hoped to wait for later for these things."

"I have to put these eye drops in my eyes each night to stop my early onset glaucoma in its tracks. Sometimes I forget to put them and fall asleep. I don't want to forget. It just happens."

"So let me see if I understand. You are so tired at night that when you finally get in bed to go to sleep, you sometimes fall asleep before you put in a very important medication to protect your eyes from eventual blindness." Gibbs was getting more agitated by the minute. He was beginning to speak through his teeth. "I have a simple remedy. A bed time for you."

"What?! You must be kidding. I will not be told what time to go to bed."

While Andi was having her tantrum, Gibbs was pulling out a stool he kept by his work bench. Before Andi knew it, she was over Gibbs' knee.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you know." Gibbs began swatting. "Do not yell at me. I am trying to help you." After many more swats, Gibbs let Andi up. Andi wanted to rub the sting out, but thought better. "You will go to bed at a decent time so you can be awake enough to put your eye drops in." Gibbs' expression dared Andi to argue.

"I have a lot to do. I can't just go to bed at any particular time."

"You will, but we'll figure out something later. Right now we have more pressing matters."

Andi knew he was talking about the ladder.

"I guess it's time to put our woodworking project to the test. I had hoped it wouldn't be this soon."

Andi stared wide-eyed. She had never been paddled before. As a matter of fact, she had never been over someone's knee before Gibbs.

"It will hurt, but it won't kill." Gibbs smiled as a reassurance to Andi.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"You really don't want to be sarcastic at this time. The first thing that will happen is that you will SIT to sand this paddle. It has not been sanded yet."

"That's cruel Gibbs."

"What? The sanding or the sitting?"

"Ha! Ha! Both!" Andi almost stomped her foot.

"Sitting will remind you of what's to come. I want you to think about how you put yourself in danger. Sanding the implement will stop splinters from piercing that beautiful backside of yours."

Andi wanted to smile at the compliment, but couldn't yet. "But you already spanked me." Andi knew it was futile, but she had to try. She did it with a pout.

"That was for the tantrum about your bedtime and nothing else. We are far from done."

"I figured."

"Sit here and sand with the grain." Gibbs pointed to an armless chair. The chair must have been the most uncomfortable thing he had to sit on.

"Ow! Gibbs! Do you have to do such a thorough job?" Andi cried when she sat.

"I aim to please." Gibbs smirked and walked up the basement steps to get the two of them something to drink. He figured he'd let her stew a while and then check on her progress.

* * *

When he went back down, he caught her standing and rubbing her backside. He grabbed her, tucked her under his arm, and gave her five powerful swats.

"Ow! Gibbs! I was finished sanding."

"Good job with the sanding, but I didn't tell you to get up. You wait for me. Remember, when I do this, I am in charge."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll remember. I don't think I can take anymore tonight."

"You can and you will."

Andi had tears streaming down her cheeks. Gibbs wanted to hug her, but knew he needed to get through this first.

"You did a great job sanding."

"Thanks. I have carpentry in my family. I've always been around wood. I enjoy woodworking. Most of the time."

Andi looked at the paddle with disgust and Gibbs chuckled.

"We'll find something in woodworking to do together that will be more enjoyable. Alright?"

"I'd like that."

"Well let's take care of this so we can move on. Normally something like the ladder and the eyes would be two separate punishments, but with everything already happening I think I am capable of handling all at once."

Andi didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

Gibbs crooked his finger at Andi and Andi walked to Gibbs. Gibbs sat in the chair that Andi used while sanding and pulled Andi over his knees.

"I'll start with my hand for the eyes and finish with the paddle for the ladder. Tell me why you are here over my lap once again."

"Because you are mean. Ow!"

Gibbs gave Andi two hard swats. "It's going to be a long night."

Gibbs admired Andi's independence, but shook his head at her stubbornness.

"I hope you know that I am a lot more stubborn than you. Why are you here?"

"Because I put myself in danger with the ladder and I don't always put in my glaucoma drops which endangers my eyes."

"Alright." Gibbs began laying down swat after swat on Andi's sundress covered backside. She was going to feel every swat through the thin material. In the meantime, Andi cried. She had grabbed onto Gibbs' leg early on and was holding on tightly.

Although Gibbs was showing her he would not tolerate any endangerment, she still felt safe across his lap. The comfort of his strong legs against her made her feel secure. The fact that he had wrapped his arm around her waist to not only keep her from getting away, but also to keep her from falling also gave her another sense of security.

Andi kept crying and Gibbs kept swatting. Gibbs didn't talk much until he was ready to move to the paddle. He stopped the hand spanking and let Andi calm down while across his lap.

"Alright Andi. Here comes the paddle."

"N-o-o-o-o!"

"Sorry Honey, but it must be done."

Gibbs lifted her dress and pulled down her underwear. Andi fought when he began pulling down her underwear.

"Andi, I do this so I can see what I am doing. It is not to humiliate you. I don't want to injure you."

"I'm injured now." Andi began to cry again.

"I know Honey, but you need this. I'd rather you have a large pain in your backside then be killed because you don't take your safety seriously."

"For this time I will give you six swats with the paddle. My hand has already done a thorough job. Here goes."

"Never. Put. Yourself. In. Danger. Again." Gibbs punctuated each word with the paddle.

Andi cried so hard that she wasn't breathing well.

"It's over Honey. Breathe for me. Deep breaths. You did great. It will be alright."

Gibbs reassured while rubbing Andi's back.

* * *

When Andi calmed, Gibbs asked if she was ready to stand. Andi stood only to be brought back down, but this time on Gibbs' lap. Gibbs was careful, of course, not to let her backside touch his lap. This gesture caused Andi to cry again and hug Gibbs' neck so tightly he had to make her loosen her hold.

"Andi, Sweetheart, loosen up. You are choking me."

Andi cried harder, but loosened her hold.

"What's wrong Honey? Besides the soreness of course."

"No one ever cared enough to stop me from endangering myself." Andi said with hiccups.

Gibbs' heart broke, but smiled.

"I know Honey."

Andi cried harder.

"What's wrong now?"

"No one ever called me Honey or Sweetheart and held me in such a caring way before."

Gibbs smiled again and hugged Andi tightly. "Well that changes now. You deserve to be held and taken care of. Now dry those tears. I'm not going anywhere. Now, no more danger and you'll take care of your eyes."

"Yes Gibbs." Andi yawned.

Gibbs picked Andi up and put her on his cot on her stomach. "Why don't you rest a while? I'll wake you when the steaks are ready."

"Okay." Andi yawned again and fell asleep.

* * *

"Andi, wake up. The steaks are ready." Andi woke and rolled on her back. Of course she rolled right back on her stomach.

"OW!"

"I know Honey. Let's eat and then we have much to discuss."

"Discuss?"

"Yes, words only."

"Oh. Okay. Can I stand to eat?"

"Nope."

"You're cruel." Andi was joking.

"So I've been told."

* * *

 **TBC…**

I wonder what the discussion will be.

I wonder if Andi will take it well.

We know Gibbs won't tolerate foolishness…


	5. Chapter 5

*****See disclaimers and warnings in Chapters 1 and 3*****

 **Thanks for the patience, reviews, and readings! I am working on the next chapter of Fare at the Fair also.**

 **Andi**

" _Let's eat and then we have much to discuss."_

 _"Discuss?"_

 _"Yes, words only."_

 _"Oh. Okay. Can I stand to eat?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"You're cruel." Andi was joking._

 _"So I've been told."_

 **Chapter 5**

Andi sat gingerly as she ate her steak. The pain had subsided a little since the nap, but still made it uncomfortable to sit especially since she had no sense of self-preservation.

* * *

She had tried to sneak a pillow earlier when Gibbs wasn't looking. Now common sense would have dictated to anyone that knew Gibbs that he was always looking even when he appeared not to be, but she had try. The five swats he had given her had reignited the paddling he had given her earlier. She would have laughed at the memory if the cause of the memory wouldn't have been so painful.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" At present, Gibbs was showing his frustrations with a very exasperating young woman.

"We never discussed me not using a pillow to sit. You just said that I had to sit."

"Are you really going to try me with word play here? You called me cruel for making you sit. Why would you think I'd allow a pillow?"

"I didn't think. I just wanted to avoid the hard chair."

"Why do I make you sit after a spanking?" Gibbs lifted that eyebrow so Andi could see he wanted a serious answer.

That one action caused many feelings to surface in Andi. She had always thought that a lifted eyebrow was both scary and a little sexy in an authoritative man such as Gibbs.

"It is a reminder to behave if I don't want it to happen again."

"So, you just thought I wouldn't see the pillow?"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Let me make this clear. You got off lightly with that quick spanking I just gave you for the pillow. If you ever put a pillow or anything that resembles comfort to sit on in a chair or other object used to perch on after a spanking again, I'll give you another spanking for disobedience. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Gibbs." Andi blushed and fidgeted a little at the word disobedience. She also thought that was the longest sentence she had ever heard from Gibbs. Of course, she didn't express that. "Do you add a disclaimer to everything?"

"Not usually. Just with some people who need specifics or they'll try to get away with things on a technicality. How naughty were you as a kid?"

"This steak is really good. You'll have to teach me how to cook it like this." The word naughty did not go unnoticed by Andi.

"Oh, boy. Avoiding the question. It must be bad." Gibbs smiled at Andi's expression.

"No, Gibbs. I was a goody two-shoes. I wanted to please everyone and didn't try to get into trouble.

"Really? No troubles in school with the principal?"

"Well?" Andi swallowed another piece of steak.

"Uh huh, I thought so."

"No, it wasn't as bad as you think."

"Tell me and let me be the judge."

"I did not do my library homework once and was sent to the office with two others."

"Shame on you." Gibbs smiled again.

"Don't laugh at me Gibbs."

"I'm not laughing. I'm just thinking about how naughty you were. The nerve of you not having your library homework."

"Anyway, instead of paddling us, he talked to us and made us realize that all classes were important and that we needed to take all classes seriously. He made sure to remind us not to be back in his office for something like that."

Andi barely held it together as she thought about Gibbs using the word naughty again. "The things he makes me feel with one simple word."

Gibbs noticed her reaction, but didn't comment. "Did you have to go back?"

"Nope. That was enough for me. I always did my homework for all classes after that."

"Did you get in trouble for anything else?"

"I almost got paddled twice by my eight grade teacher. Once because someone lied about me and said I was talking in a meeting and once for almost starting a fight."

"What happened?"

"The talking was found to be a lie that someone told for me to get into trouble. The liar was a bully to me. My teacher just let me out of the paddling with a warning. I think he knew that someone lied about it because I was never in trouble."

"The bully should have been paddled."

"You are right, but that is one thing that is wrong about bullying. Kids won't rat each other out, so nothing gets done. Sometimes kids tell and still nothing gets done. Bullying is hard to catch. She bullied me throughout grade school."

"Where is she now?"

"The last I heard, she was strung out on drugs."

"Maybe if someone had reigned her in, she wouldn't be where she is today."

"I do feel bad for her, but that forgiveness took a long time to come to grips with."

"You are a good woman, Andi."

Gibbs watched another blush at another compliment. "I am really going to have to change that." Gibbs thought about how no one should blush that much from being complimented.

"What about the fight? You have a violent side?"

Andi chuckled. "The 'fight' incident was when the teacher walked out for recess and saw a large group gathered around two of us. I had been warning a girl to quit bulling my little brother and a crowd gathered. I don't know if he knew who it was, but warned us in class that he'd paddle all of us if it happened again."

"What surprises me is that you almost started a fight over a bully that wasn't bullying you." Gibbs lifted the eyebrow again.

"Gibbs, you can't scold me over something I did when I was thirteen."

"You wanna' bet? It is a trait that you probably still have. You put yourself on the back-burner to save someone else."

"He was my little brother and no one was going to hurt him."

"Even at the expense of getting that cute little backside paddled?"

"Yes. You think my backside it that nice? You are embarrassing me."

"And you need to learn to take compliments."

Andi just smiled.

"Tell me more about your school days."

"Well I did make two D's on my report card once in high school. I also had a comment from one of my teachers that my behavior needed improving."

"I am shocked." Gibbs was half joking and half serious. "Explain."

"Why do you make me feel like I am in trouble for something that happened many years ago?"

"Because I think that you were such a good kid that no one held you accountable for things they should have. You probably wanted to be held accountable for them. Am I right?"

"Yes, I guess so. It would have been easy to act out just to get attention. When you are a well behaved student you tend to get overlooked for the trouble makers."

"I wish I had been around to hold you accountable."

"Yeah, my backside tingles just thinking about it." Andi laughed and Gibbs smirked.

"What caused the D's?"

"I didn't care anymore. I was in the tenth grade and at a point where I just didn't care. I guess I needed some attention."

"Did you get it?"

"Well, yes. My uncle was the only one to stand up and hold me accountable. I think he instinctively knew that with my dad not around someone had to help."

"So what happened? I see the blush again."

"Well, he told me I had to bring the grades up by the next report card or he'd take a belt to me. I wasn't afraid of him, but I wasn't going to call his bluff. There was no internet back then so I had to go to his house and research in encyclopedias what I needed to understand about the topic that I needed help with."

"So he not only gave you impending consequences, but also helped you fix it?"

"Yes."

"Good thing you had him. The only thing I would have done differently was spank you when I saw the report card too. You had broken the rules and you needed immediate consequences. I think that is what you were crying out for."

"I think so too. I needed someone to jerk me back from my road to destruction. Good thing the threat worked."

"What happened?"

"I brought up the D's."

Gibbs laughed. "What about the behavior?"

"Well, one of my teachers and I did not see eye to eye. He stood in the hall and talked to cheerleaders and football players instead of teaching us. So on principle, when he came back in the room, I wasn't ready to quit talking to my friends."

"Andi!"

"I know. You wouldn't have taken that as an excuse."

"Nope. It sounds like you can be rebellious if you choose to be."

"Only for the right causes. I guess I would have been the one to stage a sit in for a cause if need be. I never had to."

"There should have been a better way to fix this situation with the teacher than to get a bad mark on your report card. Again, you would have gotten a separate spanking for that one."

"It was just a really bad time in my life. My parents had divorced the year before and I had kept going like a little trooper until I just couldn't anymore. I didn't want to be the next statistic of the kid that dropped her grades because of her parents, but I lost it somewhere along the way."

Gibbs hugged Andi tightly and Andi melted in Gibbs' embrace.

"I wish I could have been there for you. That was too much pressure for you."

"I wish that you would have been there too, even if it had meant you held me accountable."

"You were a good kid Andi. You just needed to be treated like everyone else. Even good girls need a spanking at times." Gibbs winked.

Andi really blushed about that one. She had read about good girl spankings before.

Gibbs could see Andi's reaction to what he had said. "Do you need a good girl spanking, Andi?"

"Gibbs, stop teasing me."

"What does that thought do to you Andi?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Honey, it is natural and normal to feel the way you do. We'll talk about it again when you are more comfortable."

Andi knew what this conversation was doing to her. She felt a longing for it, but she wasn't ready to take this relationship to that level yet. After all, when she was going to take that step, she wanted to be in a serious relationship and she wasn't sure how Gibbs felt. She trusted Gibbs with her life or he would have never laid a hand or paddle on her in the first place. She felt safe with Gibbs. Andi knew she was falling hard for Gibbs, but he had not let on how he felt yet. She was adamant about not 'giving the milk away for free' as they say. She would eventually want a commitment and she wasn't sure about Gibbs.

"Thanks for understanding Gibbs. I just hope you don't get tired of waiting and give up on me."

"Not gonna happen."

"Help me with these dishes so we can have that conversation I was talking about."

"Do I really want to have this discussion?"

"We need to."

* * *

After the dishes were done, Andi and Gibbs sat on his couch together. Andi welcomed the softness of the couch only after Gibbs offered it to her.

Gibbs brushed the hair from Andi's face and could see the longing in her eyes. He leaned in and began kissing her. The kiss became so passionate that Gibbs had to pull away.

"Great kiss." Gibbs was feeling an immediate response.

"Thanks. I've been told that I am a great kisser."

"Well, make sure that I am the only one that gets to experience it."

Andi smiled.

"We need to talk about where we are going with this."

"Okay." Andi was getting nervous. "What do you want from this relationship?"

"I want more. I want you, but I won't rush you."

"Gibbs, I have to be honest. Here goes. We might as well lay all the cards on the table."

"That is what I am expecting too. Don't be shy. Say what you have to say."

"I know it hasn't been long, but I am falling in love with you." Andi said with her eyes closed. She didn't want to look at Gibbs' reaction. When Andi opened her eyes, Gibbs was just staring at her.

"I'll go. It was nice knowing you. Thanks for the help." Since Gibbs hadn't said anything, Andi assumed he didn't feel the same.

Gibbs grabbed Andi's hand and pulled her down on his lap. Andi struggled to get up. Gibbs held her in place.

"You are quick to assume the worst."

"You didn't answer me after I poured out my heart. What am I to think?"

"You are to trust me. I am falling in love with you too."

"You could have answered me right away... What? You love me?"

"Yep. Now show me how well you kiss again before I have to spank you for not trusting me."

"As the kiss deepened and the hands roamed, Andi had to pull away."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something else. It will make or break this relationship."

"Go on."

"Gibbs, I am very old-fashioned. I know I have allowed you to spank me and see my backside, but that was for the side of me that needs to be held accountable. The side of me that wants the good girl spanking is old-fashioned."

"Meaning?"

"I won't have sex outside of marriage. I know that sounds lame to some people..."

"Andi."

"...and knowing what I have already allowed you to do and I am not asking you to marry me..."

"Andi!"

"...and I know you probably want to end it now..."

"ANDI!" That brought Andi out of her rambling. "I understand."

"Yes, Gibbs, but understanding and continuing on with my terms are two different things."

"Honey, don't you think I know your character by now. I know your background enough to know that about you. That is why I haven't tried to show you how much fun a sexual spanking can be."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, Honey. That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

At that moment, Gibbs' cell rang. "Hold that thought. I have to take this."

"I'll be in the restroom."

"Alright, I won't be long."

"Gibbs..."

* * *

When Andi came back down from the restroom, she heard a bit of Gibbs' phone conversation.

"...Yes, I said I'd take care of it before it goes too far. I know. No, it isn't working out. Yes, I will tell her that."

Andi wanted to cry. She knew once she told Gibbs about her not wanting sex outside of marriage, he'd get rid of her. She quietly grabbed her purse and slipped out the door. She was in her car and pulling out of the driveway when Gibbs walked outside to see where she had gone.

"Andi! What is going on with that woman? The phone call. She was eavesdropping. Wait until I see her again." Gibbs grabbed two objects that were going to be needed in a few minutes, got in his auto, and began driving to Andi's house.

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

*****See disclaimers and warnings in Chapters 1 and 3*****

 **Thanks for the patience, reviews, and readings! I am working on the next chapter of Fare at the Fair also, but just having a little writer's block on that one. I am glad that some of you enjoyed my little side track with the Big Valley and Star Trek one-shots.  
**

 **Andi  
**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 ** _When Andi came back down from the restroom, she heard a bit of Gibbs' phone conversation._**

 ** _"...Yes, I said I'd take care of it before it goes too far. I know. No, it isn't working out. Yes, I will tell her that."_**

 ** _Andi wanted to cry. She knew once she told Gibbs about her not wanting sex outside of marriage, he'd get rid of her. She quietly grabbed her purse and slipped out the door. She was in her car and pulling out of the driveway when Gibbs walked outside to see where she had gone._**

 ** _"Andi! What is going on with that woman? The phone call. She was eavesdropping. Wait until I see her again." Gibbs grabbed two objects that were going to be needed in a few minutes, got in his auto, and began driving to Andi's house._**

* * *

Andi cried while she drove toward home. She was upset for many reasons. She was upset that she had allowed herself to fall for a man who wasn't who he portrayed himself to be. She was upset that she had opened herself up to be hurt once again.

"All men want is one thing no matter who they say they are. They don't want a commitment." Andi voiced her pain aloud even though no one was around to hear.

* * *

She thought back to a conversation she had with a friend months before she met Gibbs.

 _"I feel like I am going crazy. Am I the only one left in the world who believes like this?"_

 _"No, you are not crazy. There are others out there like us." Andi's friend was trying to comfort her._

 _"Is there no one left who has the old-fashioned value of waiting to have sex after marriage? I feel that if I have sex, I'll be giving a piece of me away that I am not willing to give except to my husband. I feel I'll get attached to the person too much at that point."_

 _"It's true Andi. We've both been married and divorced. We know what sex is. We are still both very connected with our ex-husbands although there is no relationship left. It is an emotional thing."_

 _"I guess I am destined to be an old maid after all." Andi and Sally both laughed at Andi's attempt at making a joke._

 _"I know you are hurting, but there is someone out there for both of us and we will have our chance to love and be loved again."_

 _"Yeah, right."_

 _"I mean it Andi. You'll see."_

* * *

"Well Sally, I thought you were right until tonight." Andi continued to cry as she admitted her defeat.

As Andi was crying and driving, she became more and more distracted. She did not notice the construction cones until it was too late. Andi swerved to miss one and hit a fire hydrant. Her air bag deployed, but she still hit her head because in her hurry to leave Gibbs' house, she neglected to put on her seat belt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibbs was upset too. He could not understand why Andi would run out and not let him explain something he wasn't even sure he knew what he was explaining. As he was getting more and more frustrated, he spotted Andi's car swerve and hit a fire hydrant. Gibbs' heart stopped when he saw Andi wreck. He pulled over and jumped out of his truck.

* * *

"Andi, Andi!"

Andi opened her eyes and heard a familiar voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Gibbs? What are you doing here?"

"Later. Are you alright?"

"I think so, but my head hurts."

Gibbs noticed a cut on Andi's forehead, that the air bag deployed, and that she wasn't wearing her seat belt. He was assessing the scene as he was trained to do and was not happy about the belt.

"An ambulance is on the way."

"I don't need an ambulance. I just want to go home."

"You will go with the ambulance and get checked out at the hospital."

Andi looked into Gibbs' eyes and was ready to argue, but Gibbs' expression and her headache stopped her.

* * *

"I'm telling you Dr. Taft, I'm fine and ready to go home."

"Only if you have someone that can watch over you tonight will I release you."

"I've got that covered Cyril."

"You know, I'm in the room. I think I can decide who takes care of me."

Andi's comment was ignored, of course.

"Gibbs. If you are really going to take care of her, I'll release her in your care. She sure has a stubbornness that could match yours." Dr. Taft chuckled as he left the room to complete the discharge paperwork.

* * *

"You are coming home with me and you will not argue about it." Gibbs left no room for arguments. "Cyril won't let you go if you don't and he can be more stubborn than me when it comes to health issues."

Andi was too tired to argue. "How do you know the Dr.?"

"Let's just say that he helped me through a recent injury." Gibbs was not ready to talk about the fact that he had been shot by a little boy.

* * *

"Alright Gibbs, you may take your little patient home. You are to take it easy for a few days, Young Lady. Here is an excuse for your return to work. Do not go back until then."

Gibbs stood with his arms crossed daring Andi to argue. "She'll comply with your orders or else."

Cyril chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sure she will Gibbs. I have full confidence in that. Call if you need anything Andi." As Cyril walked by Gibbs, he whispered to Gibbs. "Don't be too hard on her and make sure you wait until she is released for work."

"You got it Doc. Afterwards, I make no promises, and it won't be on the head."

Through many a conversation when Gibbs was healing, Cyril had come to understand Gibbs' relationship dynamics. Who was he to question what went on between two people in love? He also knew about Gibbs' team and his discipline techniques.

"Gibbs made a joke. I'm impressed. Call if you need." Cyril smirked at Gibbs' attempt at a joke. He had heard about his threat to Abby while talking to Gibbs' team at cookouts they had over the past months. Some of the stories were impressive. He had also wondered how a man so gruff could be so loved by so many. Cyril did know Gibbs' character was impeccable and when he set his mind to do something; he would do it.

* * *

On the ride home, Gibbs could see that Andi was quiet and brooding. He knew that there was more to her mood than just the accident. There would be time to discuss her actions as soon as she was feeling better. There would also be consequences when she was released to go back to work. In the meantime, Gibbs would profile her and try to understand her reaction to this night in a better manner.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into his driveway.

"Wait here." Gibbs didn't give Andi a chance to argue. He got out of the truck and went to open his front door.

* * *

"Let's get you in the house." Gibbs had come around the passenger side door of his truck. He unbuckled Andi and stared at the seat belt. He lifted his eyebrow and made Andi fidget, but didn't comment. Andi knew from that reaction that Gibbs realized she did not have her seat belt during the accident.

"Why should I care what he thinks?" Andi told herself, but did not believe that she didn't care what his reaction was. She had fallen in love with this man.

Gibbs picked her up and closed the truck door with his hip. He began carrying her to the house.

"I can walk Gibbs."

"You are not seriously going to argue with me at this point."

Andi sighed and just let Gibbs carry her to his couch.

* * *

Andi sat in silence for a while. Gibbs was fixing her a light snack to eat so she could take her medicine. Andi did not argue with the food or the medicine because her head was just hurting too much.

* * *

After Andi ate and took her medicine like a good little girl, Gibbs carried her up the stairs and into a bedroom. He put her in a chair while he pulled back the sheets for her. Gibbs then placed her in bed and pulled the covers over her. He had essentially tucked her in for the night.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Why not?"

"Why not? You told someone on the phone that it wasn't working out and you were about to get rid of me."

"So you did eavesdrop."

Andi could tell by the way Gibbs said the word **_eavesdrop_** that she had committed a serious offense in Gibbs' world.

"I overheard you. I did not do it on purpose."

"You listened in on a private conversation and didn't wait for me to explain. That's the least you could have done."

"Well it was obvious it was about me, so I had the right to hear it."

"How do you know it was about you?"

"You kept saying things like 'her' and 'it isn't working out' so I assumed it was me."

"You know what they say about assuming?" Gibbs was beginning to get frustrated and didn't mind showing a little sarcasm.

"You mean you weren't talking about me?"

"Nope. It was work related. Without getting into too much detail, one of our lab assistants is not working out. My forensic scientist is not too keen on having help anyway. She is pretty independent, much like someone else I know."

Andi fidgeted again and then she yawned. Her medicine was making her sleepy.

"We'll talk about this again tomorrow. We have plenty of time since you are on house arrest for the next couple of days."

"You sure are full of jokes tonight."

"Yeah well, enjoy because I won't always be in a joking mood in the next few days."

"We'll see. I won't be here much longer." Andi said this in confidence as she drifted off to sleep.

"Oh, we'll see alright." Gibbs' protective nature was taking over and he knew that he was not willing to give up this relationship because of a misunderstanding. Andi was going to at least hear him out.

* * *

It had been close to a week since the accident had happened and Andi was getting more and more restless.

Gibbs had taken a short leave of absence from work to make sure Andi took care of herself.

There had been a light swat here and there for very minor issues Andi had tried and a lot of frustration showing on both parts. It was time to discuss what would happen next.

Gibbs knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was in love with this girl. He knew he could not live without her. He also knew that it had been a very short romance.

Andi knew that she was in love with Gibbs. She was ready to give him everything, including time in the bedroom. Nevertheless, she would not do this without a commitment.

In the time she had stayed at Gibbs' home, they had not discussed the accident except for the fact that she had misunderstood the phone call the first night.

Andi figured Gibbs was through with her and had started packing up the items Gibbs had gone to her home to get for her stay to be more comfortable at his house. "I'm such an idiot to have thought I could have anything going with such a good man." Andi had not realized she had said that aloud and knew she had made a mistake when she saw Gibbs' expression.

Gibbs had gone up to see what was taking Andi so long to come down for breakfast.

Before she realized it, she was over his knee for a quick spanking. "Do. Not. Put. Yourself. Down." Gibbs said with each swat and then let Andi up. It didn't take Andi long to tear up, especially since she was on the verge of crying anyway.

Gibbs stood and held her. "I will not allow you to think of the one I love in that manner."

When the statement sunk in to Andi's thoughts she cried more. "What's wrong, Honey?"

"You love me?"

"Yes, Honey."

"I am so confused. You never talked about the conversation we had when I ran out."

"That's because I wanted to wait to have a 'full' conversation with you when you had recovered from the accident."

"Oh."

"Now is as good a time as any." Gibbs had to hold back the smile that was threatening to cross his face at how cute Andi was with her mouth puckered in the 'oh' position.

"I'll be back for our discussion. Sit." Gibbs pointed to the armless chair in the bedroom that Andi had been using for her stay at _Hotel Gibbs_.

Gibbs went to his room to retrieve the two items he had brought with him the night Andi ran out and had her accident.

* * *

The first thing Andi saw was the paddle in Gibbs' hand when he walked into the room. She swallowed and began to fidget. She did not notice the other item because she was too busy eyeing the wooden object of torture in Gibbs' large, rough hand. She also noticed the feeling she was getting at the thought of how those same hands could be used for her pleasure.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and put the paddle next to him. "Let's talk."

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

*****See disclaimers and warnings in Chapters 1 and 3*****

 **Thanks for the patience, reviews, and readings! I am working on the next chapter of Fare at the Fair also. Writer's block is no fun! I am glad that some of you enjoyed my little side track with the Big Valley and Star Trek one-shots.**

* * *

 **Andi**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _ **The first thing Andi saw was the paddle in Gibbs' hand when he walked into the room. She swallowed and began to fidget. She did not notice the other item because she was too busy eyeing the wooden object of torture in Gibbs' large, rough hand. She also noticed the feeling she was getting at the thought of how those same hands could be used for her pleasure.**_

 _ **Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and put the paddle next to him. "Let's talk."**_

* * *

"That's not fair, Gibbs!"

"And how was it fair to anyone who loves you for you to drive recklessly and endanger yourself?"

Andi snickered sarcastically.

"What was that sarcasm for?"

"Anyone who loves me?"

Gibbs shook his head, sat, pulled Andi over his knee, and began swatting.

"OWW!"

Although it was a quick spanking, Gibbs was getting tired of Andi putting herself down constantly. Before Gibbs let Andi up, he asked why she kept putting herself down.

"Why not? You probably just feel sorry for me, don't you? I am pathetic thinking you would accept me for who I am. I am old-fashioned in my beliefs and in a minority for those beliefs."

Gibbs pulled her panties down. Andi had no time to react.

"Being in this position, I would think you would be more careful about what you say. You will not turn this into an argument. If I felt sorry for you, I wouldn't be doing this. I will love whomever I want and you will not change my mind."

Gibbs was really letting Andi feel his palm. He pelted her backside with no particular pattern. This was to be the warm up to the paddle. Gibbs wanted her to understand once and for all that he would not tolerate her putting herself down. He also wanted her to see that he loved her because of who she was and for no other reason. It had been a short relationship, but he was lost in it.

The spanking had begun so quickly and the swats were coming so rapidly that Andi barely had time to breathe. Then Gibbs stopped and picked up the paddle. "That was for putting yourself down and this is for putting yourself in danger."

Gibbs paddled in earnest, but kept in mind that he had done a thorough job with his hand. Andi had quit fighting and was just sobbing over his knee. She sobbed for many reasons. She thought of the years she had wanted this type of relationship, she thought of the many lonely nights without someone like Gibbs, she thought of the fact that Gibbs loved her enough to keep her safe from herself and others, and she thought of how painful this spanking was.

Gibbs allowed Andi to calm down while rubbing her back. When she was ready, he allowed her up and sat her carefully in his lap. Gibbs then pulled the second item out of his pocket. This was that item he had been trying to show her.

"Honey, will you marry me? I know it is sudden, but it is right. My gut tells me so." Gibbs had opened the box that he had pulled from his pocket. It was a beautiful chocolate diamond engagement ring.

Of course, Andi wanted to say yes immediately, but the wall had to rise first because of her nervousness.

"Your gut, huh? I'm supposed to trust that?" Andi knew to trust Gibbs. She was just joking and Gibbs knew it.

"It hasn't steered me wrong yet. Well, will you marry me or not?"

"Uh, let me think."

"Let you think?" Gibbs said as he swatted Andi's backside lightly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Andi said and giggled as Gibbs lightly swatted her and then put the ring on her finger. "Of course I'll marry you and the ring is beautiful, but…"

"Don't even say that I paid too much or else. I wanted to and that is that." Gibbs let the threat hang.

"Okay, you win."

"I thought so." Gibbs winked.

Andi began to chuckle while snuggling on Gibbs' lap.

"Maybe I didn't do such a great job with the spanking if you are already laughing. Should we start over?" Gibbs was kidding, of course.

"N-o-o-o-o! I'm just thinking about an old movie I watched years ago. It had John Wayne in it. It was called _McLintock!_ "

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Now you are starting to sound like my senior field agent. He loves movie references. What brought that movie to mind?"

"McLintock said, 'This is probably the first marriage I've ever seen that started out with a spanking!' of his daughter's impending engagement."

"I remember she deserved that spanking from her future husband. She was being a spoiled brat when she caused her dad to shoot her intended with a starter pistol."

* * *

The two laughed and discussed the movie for a little while. They then began discussing future wedding plans. Of course, Gibbs was going to allow Andi as much leeway as possible on the plans. He was willing to stand in front of a Justice of the Peace if need be. His no-nonsense personality did not need much of a ceremony. He was also ready to begin the "fun" type spankings as well as other aspects of his future married life. He knew his team would find it unusual that he was marrying at all, not to mention so soon. Of course, he didn't care and would dare anyone to question his motives. He knew that they wouldn't. They trusted his instincts.

Andi, being as no-nonsense as Gibbs, would want to married in a church setting, but would want something very simple and small. Gibbs was willing to do simple and small.

* * *

After many introductions to his team and more planning, Gibbs and Andi were married.

* * *

Their wedding night was quite interesting.

Also, as time went on, Gibbs was finally able to show Andi what a "good girl" spanking was. Of course, Gibbs did point out to Andi that "good girl" spankings were really a myth. He showed her, through experience, a girl becomes naughty anyway she thought she started out to be good. Anytime she kicks, bites, or maybe even swears, she becomes naughty anyway. Therefore, she may not have been as "good" as she thought she was in the first place.

Of course, Andi also continued to cause Gibbs the need to show her the error of her ways. Oh, the fun they had.

* * *

The end... (for now - maybe?)


End file.
